Acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) is caused by the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), particularly the HIV-1 strain. Most currently approved therapies for HIV infection target the viral reverse transcriptase and protease enzymes, with additional approved drugs targeting the viral integrase enzyme and the viral gp41 protein, to inhibit viral entry. Within the reverse transcriptase inhibitor and protease inhibitor classes, resistance of HIV to existing drugs is a problem. Therefore, it is important to discover and develop new antiretroviral compounds.
V. P. Mamaev and E. N. Lyubimova (Siberian Chemistry Journal (translation of lzvestiya Sibirskogo Otdeleniya Akademii Nauk SSSR, Seriya Khimicheskikh Nauk) (1969) (1): 77-9) describe a compound of the formula:
K. M. Basavaraja et al (Indian Journal of Heterocyclic Chemistry (2007) 17(1): 27-32) describe compounds with antibacterial activity, including compounds of the formula:
International Patent Application No. WO 2007/088214 describes compounds with anti-HIV activity, of the general formula:
wherein R1, R2 and R3 are as defined in WO 2007/088214.